


Slime Rancher Smutshots

by SquickInk



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, M/M, Mad Scientists, Rape, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquickInk/pseuds/SquickInk
Summary: Just some small smutshots with Slime Rancher of all games, I am sorry about this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Slime Rancher Smutshots

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god oh fuck oh shit why am I doing this? This is a wholesome game that I'm dirtying with my grubby unholy hands. Also All slimes are portrayed as humans in some of the smutshots. Also Hunter x Honey best ship.

Uh, these are like some small Slime Rancher smutshots I write down. I am actually sorry about this.


End file.
